Longing So Long Denied
by NOXlumos
Summary: The original HP/DU romance is back! Harry has a secret love and so does Dolores... co-written with iluvjames7 originally published in 2003
1. In the Classroom

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, they are all j

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, they are all j.k.r's

**A/N: this is a JOKE, meaning, i do not support this match or even think of it as anything short of DISGUSTING.**

_**Longing So Long Denied**_

_Chapter 1: In the Classroom_

He hated her class. It was sheer torture. He had to stare at her, unable to hold her, touch her, love her. The pink bow in her hair reminded him of butterflies and pretty flowers. Her wide face was so open and left more room for kissing then any other face he'd ever known, or kissed. He loved her high girlish voice. He took a breath and stepped into the classroom.

Dolores Umbridge watched her class filing into her room, she tried to pretend that she wasn't really watching them. Then he entered the room. All false pretence of being otherwise occupied spell in the classroom setting, periodically reminding herself to dropped, and she openly stared at him. His young muscles rippled under his cloak. His black hair fell into his green eyes. Enchanting green eyes. She pretended not to have fallen under his keep her jaw closed. She loved to torment him, that's what she did with her men. She purposefully provoked him, relishing his turbulent responses. And then there was the detentions. How she had loved those detentions when he sat near her, for hours. She could feel his sexiness radiating to her from the little table as he sat writing. She knew that if she made him mad it only meant more passion later.

Harry watched Umbridge from behind his large book. She moved with such grace, such style, her stubby fingers just turned him on. He hated her classes more than any other teacher's, not because of the text but because of the torment and temptation he was experiencing right now. He didn't take in a word of what she said all class, just let the melodious sound of her voice wash over him, wiping away the stress and frustration of the day.

He could feel his blood boiling, the passion and desire were too much for him. He stood up, the entire class turned to stare.

"Voldemort's back out there, you can't pretend he doesn't exist just because you don't want to face the facts! He killed Cedric!"

Umbridge gave him a cool look, one which he loved.

"Detention." She said, in her wonderful voice.

Harry felt elated he would be spending the night in Dolores's office, by the one for whom he felt such great passion.

The bell rang, and he sighed in resignation. Gathering up his books he left the classroom, his heart full of lust and yearning.


	2. Longing for Detention

A/N: sorry about all the reviews that got deleted 'cause of double posting

A/N: sorry about all the reviews that got deleted 'cause of double posting. (

_Chapter 2: Longing for Detention_

Detention with Dolores. The phrase rolled around in Harry's head. He couldn't pay attention to Professor Binns and goblin rebellions, only what that beautiful body might look like in that lovely black negligee he knew she must wear.

"Hey, Harry, what was that thing about Uric?"

The words seemed distant, it took Harry a few seconds to reply. He had to wrench himself away from the image of the silk... This made him very irritable towards Ron.

"What?"

"uh, something wrong?"

"mm, no why?"

"You were all spaced out, and dreamy for a second there mate"

"oh"

Hermione to gave him a quizzical look, but turned quickly to write down some date Binns had just mentioned.

Harry took a breath, and took a chance. "I was just thinking about how I have another detention" he tried to suppress the urge to start laughing madly with glee, or maybe passion?

Ron's expression turned from one of boredom to one of anger.

"Oh yeah, that slimy toad, what a cow giving you detention like that!"

Inwardly Harry felt enraged. His love? A toad? Slimy? A cow? Oh no, she wasn't slimy, her skin was soft, like a baby's bottom, he thought. He had to stop himself from giggling.


	3. Detention

Thank you to all our kind reviewers, your reviews have been greatly appreciated. As a result we ask your opinion in the following matter:

Should we-

1. write the story according to our original plot outline (warning: it will get nasty)

Or

2. would you prefer more vignette-type chapters about Harry and Dolores looking at each other and...

?

If you have an opinion or request please share!

-iluvjames7 and NOXlumos

_Chapter 3: Detention  
_

The door of the office opened silently. Harry hadn't knocked. Dolores hadn't noticed his entrance yet. She stood fixing her hair, placing a particularly pink and large clip in her hair. Harry noted how it matched the fluffy pink cardigan, stretched taut across her chest. O! how lovely she looked!

He nervously cleared his throat, glad to see how it made her jump.

"Come in" she said sweetly, grinning.

Dolores had taken a bath, combed her hair meticulously and dressed in her prettiest (and smallest) cardigan. As she stood in front of the mirror in her office placing the pink butterfly clip in her hair she thought about the detention tonight. Perhaps she should spend more time standing over him writing on the parchment with that black quill, his blood spilling onto the page. How she wished that he were writing "I love you Dolores" or "Dolores, sex goddess," or perhaps drawing a heart with her name. But she would take her time, no need to rush things. Such lovely thoughts, like silk sheets, cold champagne, and candlelight, had been running through her head when he walked in. She was startled out of her reverie. He was early. _Early_. He stood in the doorway, she hoped he had come to sweep her off her feet and take her into the room adjoining the office, with the king sized bed. Plenty of space for their passion. But first—detention.

"Come in," she said, in what she hoped was a seductive voice, "your chair's right over here." Idiot, of course he knew where to sit, but he must always think she was in control. Young sexy man, he had so much to learn...

As he walked forward towards his designated chair, Dolores took the time to look Harry over, from his flawless facial features to the length of his firm young body. To others looking in on the scene, she would have appeared as a stern teacher scrutinizing her pupil to make him nervous. True, Dolores was scrutinizing Harry—but only for the personal reason of wanting to enjoy the fine specimen of eye candy in front of her. She absolutely could not wait for the detention session to progress…

Harry found himself a bit anxious as he walked towards the chair. Did he look alright? Would she find his glasses dorky? His hair of course, was utterly uncontrollable, but he had accepted long ago that there was nothing he could do to remedy that. But what of his cologne? He had secretly stolen a drop of Fred's before coming down. After all, Fred seemed to have no trouble scoring chicks. He hoped it was noticeable, yet subtle in that she wouldn't think he was trying so hard. Desperately, Harry tried to make his walk manly, with confident strides. However, what Harry found the most frustrating about the whole experience was that he couldn't ask any of his friends for advice. If only he could have asked some of the older, more experienced Gryffindors about how to act and what to wear…. But of course, they would interrogate Harry about exactly who he was trying to impress, and that…well, _that_, he didn't think would go over well.

Harry reached for his chair, pulling it from the table. Subtly he shifted it a few inches over, just to be closer to that sexy body by the desk as he wrote. Sitting down he picked up the black quill that was his greatest tormenter, and began to write. The slicing pain only made him think more of his passion for Dolores. How he hated when other students called her "Umbridge" they couldn't appreciate such a beautiful name. Dolores, _Dolores._ He sighed inwardly, hoping she wouldn't notice. Or maybe she would. Perhaps that's what he really wanted. Yes, he wanted to show his passion. Maybe one day he would stand up in the dining hall at breakfast and shout out "I lust for Dolores" or "Sleep with me baby Dolores", but it would never do. He might be expelled after all, and then they would be separated...

For the next several minutes Harry fantasized about his leaving Hogwarts and Dolores following. Oh, how much time they could spend together...


End file.
